gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby (perfect cluster)
Ruby is a Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust Ruby (specifically Ruby Facet-7Z9D Cut-4NB [1]) is a Homeworld Gem, and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. She's residing on an old palace used to house Sapphires, which lies on the asteroid belt that surrounds Homeworld.[2] Appearance Ruby has an appearance similar to that of other Rubies, as she has square shaped hair with stubby arms and legs. Her skin is deep red, and she has two very dark red eyes, a small nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is black and is shaped like a rounded square. Her gemstone is on her chest and is red. She wears a maroon and very dark maroon tank top with very dark maroon shorts and matching boots. Personality She seems to be the most disoriented and confused, never knowing quite what to do. She is also the most fearful, frequently hiding behind other things. She often forgets what she is doing and even briefly forgot her mission and why she came to Earth in the first place. History Ancient History Ruby emerged under Homeworld's ruthless empire, before the invention of Rejuvenators,[2] and was assigned the role of perfect guard. After the dawn of Era 4,[3] she was no longer bound to her duties but still wanted to keep doing her job since she enjoyed fighting others.[1] She's been helping Red Diamond with her issues regarding the new Era. During one of their battles, the Diamond nearly burnt her with her fire powers.[4] Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset Edit *'Gauntlet Proficiency': Through sheer anger and feeling the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlet. Although only seen once, it is clear that Ruby possesses some knowledge of how to use it. Unique Abilities Edit *'Thermokenisis': Ruby is able to increase her core temperature. This is shown in "Keystone Motel" when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is also shown to relate to Ruby's temper because when she gets furious, she increases her temperature subconsciously. **'Pyrokinetic Touch': This ability allows Ruby to set fire to whatever she touches. This ability is often connected to her emotional state, as shown in "The Answer", where Ruby accidentally sets fire to the grass beneath her the minute she got flustered, and in "Keystone Motel" to the carpet when she became angry. The same occurred in "lars head" when she excitedly walked down the stairs. In "The Question", she proved she can use her pyrokinetic touch at will and while in a neutral state of mind. **'Fire Dash': Ruby can move at high speed by forming a fireball around herself, as shown during "Reunited". *'Heat Resistance': Ruby has not demonstrated this ability, but it was confirmed that the only reason Garnet can swim in lava is by Ruby. Gemology Gemstone Information * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength, and anger. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale and vibrant color. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye-clean. Gemstones References Category:Original Characters Category:Rubies Category:Gems Category:Cluster Gems Category:Fix Appearance